Learn from a Lord
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: Lord Shen is sent to a high security prison where the guards want nothing more then to see him suffer. Until one of the guards makes an offer Shen cannot refuse. One-shot.


Time in jail cell was a new experience for Shen as he was used to living a luxurious life of a Lord, even after his banishment he was able to keep up with his expensive taste in clothing, and used the wolves as his personal servants. While locked in prison Shen had to deal with tattered, rough fabric that scratched at his feathers, rather than the smooth robes he was accustomed to. The prison was dark and damp as It was far inside a cave, with no lighting from the outside, time became foreign to him as the moons passed without a reminder or hint of the time, he slept when he could and paced his cell otherwise, the boredom consuming him as he became claustrophobic in his new closed off surroundings.

But worst of all was the food, Shen being such a hated figure to china was fed inadequate amounts by the brutish guards, who would be happy to see Shen suffer. The lack of anything decent led Shen to deep desperation as his starved body grumbled and weak legs shook from exhaustion. Shen lay in the middle of his cell, directly under a steady stream of water droplets, allowing the cave water to drop into his mouth as he waited for a guard to return and relive him of stomach pains.

Shen turned his head lazily to the side as he heard a large metal door close, sending an echo through the dungeon. The water that once fell into Shen's mouth was now dampening his face, causing the built up dirt to run down his feathers with the drop of water.

A large boar dressed in a heavy layer of armor came up to Shen's cage, shining his torch fire into the cell to reveal the Lord. Despite the white peacock looking directly at him the boar began to smack the metal bars with a large metal club, causing Shen to wince as he was adjusted to the silence of the cellar. His head throbbed from the noise as he glared at the guard, not moving from his place on the ground. The guard snorted loudly before speaking "I got yer prison food here"

Shen sat up slowly, shivering as his outfit was now damp from the ground of the cave, sticking to his back as it added to his discomfort. He lifted himself to his shaky feet that had not been put to proper use in some time, as he had no real reason to walk more than a few feet daily. Shen kept his neck held high as he approached the boar, finding himself a good three feet taller than the overweight pig with sharpen horns.

The pig was holding onto a large brass platter filled with assorted foods, a much larger proportion then he was used to. He noticed the fruits, and breads that decorated the plate, the colours stood out against the otherwise black and grey back drop. Shen's stomach ached at he felt he was going to be sick from the lack of nutrition, his body slowly withered and became slim even for him, reveling his inner bones when he stood, his back bone even protruded from his skin under the burlap fabric.

"Yer don't look too good, birdy" The black boar said, noticing the sunken in eyes of the prisoner. Setting the food on the table outside the cell door the boar examined the inmate, looking up and down the shriveled and dirtied white feathers with disgust. Shen didn't want to speak, all he had left was hatred and contempt for every last creature he saw, His suffering left him wishing for death that the guards were much to saddest to give him. Shen hated their vile grammar and unending stupidity as they mocked their rightful Lord. Animals such as these needed to be ruled over, they were vermin and below him, yet Shen was locked up, unable to rise above as he should.

"Just give me the food" Shen said simply, not wanting to be in the boars presents any longer.

"What? This?" He gestured to the food, "ohh no, you need to earn this" Shen didn't like the sounds of that, but he doubted he would resist the job if it meant satisfying his bodies agonizing ach. Shen lifted a brow and leaned down to be at eye level with the boar; the pig's eyes were a deep green that looked almost black in the darkness. "What did you have in mind?"

"A little personal growth is all" The boar moved his hooves to his pants, Shen swallowed hard, offended by the pigs request. But to Shen's surprise the boar pulled a pencil and paper from the pocket in his armor "Teach me how to read and write" The air was still as Shen forced out a weak chuckle, the boar glared and responded "What so funny!"

"I have no interest in teaching a peasant their A B C's" Shen mocked leaning his head through the bars, intimidating the small mammal. "Then I aren't gunna feed you" at that Shen frowned and his stomach growled. "It is for my son" The boar begged "I want him to be successful"

"He could become a brutish prison guard, what's wrong with that?" She mocked again, enjoying the opportunity to insult listening ears. "Fine, I see you're not interested" The Boar said grabbing the tray and beginning to walk away "Wait!" Shen yelled but the boar kept walking "Don't you turn your back while I am talking to you!" The boar began his decent up the stairs, the light from his torch becoming dimmer as the dark room became engulfed in darkness. "Alright! I will teach you how to read, just give me the food!" Shen shouted, Silence filled the dark room before he heard hooves knocking at the ground once again, heading back in his direction.

"Write too" The boar added, stopping in front of the cage.

"Yes, whatever, write too" Shen grunted.

"Where should we start?" She boar smiled sitting cross legged on the ground in front of Shen's cage. Shen reached out to grab the paper and pen, this should be easy, If he could teach an army of brain numb wolves to build the most advanced weaponry of their time he could teach a pig how to spell. The pig passed an apple through the bars for compensation; he wanted to gain Shen's trust, but wouldn't give him all the food until the lesson ended.


End file.
